primalmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
1384
''Anywhere else:'' the Industrial Revolution ''Upgrades tip the Revolution'' One of the issues limiting steam, so far, had been the ability to cast cylinders strong enough to contain the pressure without exploding. By late 1383, they’d crossed that threshold. By [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/1384_DR 1384], the College turned to upgrading boring tools to put those cylinders to work. With the full force of the College and the SMC behind them, they invented a boring machine with the shaft holding the boring tool supported on both ends, extending through the cylinder, unlike the then-used cantilevered borers. The College engineers introduced governors, automatic valves, double-acting pistons, a variety of rotary power takeoffs and many other improvements. This further improved the operating cycle speed, and enabled the widespread commercial use of stationary steam engines. They were still stymied by the relative low-pressure of the engines, but there were ideas brewing for that… ''The Stonehearth Merchant Company: Steam Powered'' The College rose the challenge, evolving the reciprocating engine into the rotative type. Unlike their original Gnomcomen engine, the 1384 engine could operate smoothly enough to be connected to a drive shaft – via sun and planet gears – to provide rotary power along with double-acting condensing cylinders. The earliest example was built as a demonstrator and was installed in a factory to work machines for lapping (polishing) buttons or similar. For this reason it was always known as the "Lap engine". In early steam engines the piston is usually connected by a rod to a balanced beam, rather than directly to a flywheel, and these engines are therefore known as beam engines. These would be essential in steam engines for centuries. The piston sealing problem was due to having no way to produce a sufficiently round cylinder. They tried having cylinders bored from cast iron, but they were too out of round. Cast steel was an option, but it was still too expensive for general industry. They were forced to use a hammered iron cylinder. By the end of the year, they had a machine of extraordinary complexity and precision. The steam itself was only one aspect of the development, which also included the mechanical means to transfer force outside of the engine as well. This included inventions such as the Universal joint, which could help drive multiple wheels from a single drive point. Earth-shattering Knowledge, subdued reception… Stonehearth College worked closely with the Stonehearth Merchant Company, the relationship powerful and profitable, but they dribbled out the knowledge to many others in the hope that the overall industrial capacity of Baldur’s Gate would grow to be more useful, more resilient and so on. While there was limited adoption, even the astonishing commercial success of the SMC – partially coming from the volume of making amazing wares at cheap rates – wasn’t enough to dislodge merchants from familiar and comfortable routines. The exception, by far, was Lantan. Their research, development and adoption of technology was comparable to Stonehearth’s own (if not greater). While profit was nothing to scoff at, and there were those who were learning and applying, thousands of years on the same plateau had evolved in people a certain aversion to complexity. This, among other factors, was another indicator that Stonehearth needed someplace fresh to build the foundation of a new mindset. To become a beacon… Category:Hall of Records Category:Timeline